


Guilty Pleasures

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Sam and Jack friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Is it Sam and Jack's fault that rescuing Teal'c and Daniel is so muchfun?





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Novarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/gifts).



> First posted in July 2008 for Aurora Novarum, tireless champion of Sam and Jack friendship. Set early in S1.

_Elbow to the face, kick to the knee..._

Sam allowed the weight of her momentum to carry her forward to rebound from the stone wall, placing her in just the right position to overwhelm the next Jaffa that stood between her and her missing teammates. She couldn't spare a glance to see how the colonel was faring, but the background gurgles and shouts of pain seemed to indicate that he was doing just fine.

_Hand-edge to the throat, nerve-pinch to paralyze the wrist..._

A tiny corner of Jack's mind added another tick to the tally, even as he focused his full concentration on the next Jaffa in his path. They'd taken down fourteen Jaffa, with another six to go. Good thing the narrow corridor didn't allow for anything more than hand-to-hand fighting.

_Duck. Roll with the blow. Lash out at **just** the right level to send him crumpling to the ground_.

Sam dodged easily past the wheezing Jaffa on the floor, and tried to sublimate that slightly shameful spark of glee into an extra surge of adrenaline to continue the fight. She'd be feeling her bruises later with a vengeance, and she suspected her left cheekbone might be fractured, but none of that mattered now.

_Feint to the left. Come back at the right. Go for the blind spot. Keep reactions under wraps for later._

One of these days, Jack knew, the Jaffa would realize that as intimidating as their helmets might be to cowed slaves, they offered _really_ lousy peripheral vision. In the meantime, though, he planned to take full advantage of their failure to assess their equipment properly.

Besides, these last four Jaffa were trying to keep him from rescuing Daniel and Teal'c. They deserved everything they got.

_Judo throw. Kick to the head. **Ow!** Block out the pain, and take him down!_

_Call on black ops background. **Crap!** Win now, hurt later - gotcha!_

Sam whirled to face the next opponent, and nearly wrenched her knee when she snapped her leg back from an abortive attack on the only person left standing in the hallway: Colonel O'Neill.

"S-sorry, sir," she gasped, massaging her leg.

"No problem." He gave her a concerned glance, even as he chivvied her forward towards the barred door at the end of the hall. "You okay?"

Sam looked back the way they'd come, and she couldn't help her smile of satisfaction at the sight of twenty unconscious Jaffa littering the floor. "Oh, _yes,_ sir!"

His own face quirked into a wry grin as he followed her gaze. "Good job, captain." Then, all business again, he turned to face the locked door. "Now, we just have to figure out how to blow this, and we can go and find --"

A low _boom_ sent them both diving instinctively to the floor. This turned out to be a good thing, because the splintered beams of the door rained over their heads like deadly confetti.

In the sudden, echoing silence, a single voice spoke.

"Oh! Hi, guys."

Jack lifted his head and stared incredulously at Daniel and Teal'c, framed in the now empty doorway.

"Hey!" He sprang to his feet, pointing a finger accusingly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other, then back at Jack.

"We are escaping from this fortress." Teal'c's voice stating the obvious seemed very calm, but his Tau'ri teammates were already experienced enough to detect the nuances that added, _and I cannot believe you are asking such a stupid question, O'Neill._

"Huh." Sam brushed splinters of wood off her torn and stained uniform. "We were kinda coming to rescue you."

"Well, thank you, Sam," Daniel said with slightly strained politeness. "We appreciate that."

"We just fought past twenty Jaffa for you!" Jack glowered at Daniel and Teal'c.

Daniel crossed his arms and glared, his eyebrows drawing together. "Well, excuse us for not just sitting around and waiting!" Then he pasted an artificial smile on his face and blinked sweetly, ladling the sarcasm onto every syllable as he asked, "Would you like us to go back to our cell and wait for you? Just so you and Sam can have fun and fight some more?"

Jack and Sam looked at each other.

They looked back at the jumble of bodies.

They looked at each other again. And grinned.

It _was_ tempting, but...

"Nah," they said simultaneously.

end.


End file.
